The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by actlikesummer
Summary: Suspian modern AU oneshot based on "Mine" by Taylor Swift.


**So someone reported me and this got deleted...thanks, if that person is reading this. Thanks a whole lot. Anyway, here it is again without that author's note.**

**Suspian modern AU based on "Mine" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Susan sighed as she cleaned the desk near her front door. Her apartment wasn't the biggest, but it would have to do if she planned on being independent in the city. She was bound and determined to fend for herself, not having to rely on her family. There was no way she was going to go back to her parents and face the past she had left behind. She was too angry.

It hadn't been more than a year since her parents split, not even a speck of love between either of them. Her siblings had been just as sad and angry as she, but they had been able to move on more quickly. It was then that she decided she would never fall in love again…she couldn't let her parent's mistakes happen in her life as well; she wouldn't.

…

"Hey bro, here's the order for table two on my side. Take it over there for me? I'm heading out early."

Caspian sighed as he grabbed the plate from his coworker. The last thing he wanted to do was take on a table that wasn't his, but seeing at the diner was nearly empty—a rare thing for this time of night in the city—he couldn't complain too much.

It wasn't that he didn't like his job, he really appreciated it. He just didn't like having to work from the crack of dawn until after midnight just to make ends meet. Ever since his father died, he'd been living with his uncle and aunt. Unfortunately, not everyone is cut out to care for an orphan, and they kicked him out when he graduated high school. That was the moment he left his small, middle-of-nowhere town for the city life. He would make it on his own…he had to.

He was so deep in thought that it wasn't until he had set down the plate and looked up that he noticed his new customer. He watched as her eyes lifted to his and the whole world disappeared in silence and a haze of something neither of them could explain.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was dark in their little apartment with only the light of the television illuminating the room. There was no movement except for the masculine hand running its fingers through Susan's dark brown hair. She'd been sick the entire day with a raging fever, headaches, and she'd fainted a few times. It both saddened him and scared him when he saw how fragile she looked, and he refused to sleep until he felt her fever break.

As he laid on the couch, her warm body next to his, he stared at the ceiling remembering the first time he had ever gotten this close to her.

"_Caspian, it's beautiful!" Susan smiled as they walked along the shoreline watching the waves crash against each other._

"_I come here to think whenever I have a few minutes off from work." He confided in her, something he normally wouldn't do on a first date such as this._

_But he felt closer to her than anyone else he'd ever known, and it was something he decided to trust. He watched as her hands rubbed her arms lightly, a slight chill in the air despite the warmth of the night. Knowing she was wary of touch but knowing he could help, he slid his arm around her, pulling her close. He felt her tense for a second before relaxing a bit._

"_Susan…I want you to know that I would never hurt you." He told her and she nodded._

"_I know, I just…I know that things like this don't last very long. I don't want to lose this yet when we only just met." She dropped her voice to a whisper and he looked at her sadly as he wondered what could have hurt her so badly that she didn't believe in love._

"_I love you." He said quietly, shaking his head. "I have ever since I saw you last week in the diner for the first time. I won't leave you."_

_She stopped walking and stared up at him, shock and tears in her eyes. "No one has ever said that to me before."_

"_Susan…" He started, his accent thick in his voice, but she shook her head._

_Swallowing her tears, she sighed. "My parents never loved each other. They tried for the sake of my siblings and I, but it didn't work and they ended up hating each other. I couldn't bare it if that happened to us, Caspian! My father grew into a man who didn't care about my mother or any of us, really. I can't let that be my life again. I won't let it happen. It was too hard the first time."_

_Feeling his heart break, Caspian pulled her close to his body and hugged her, sending comfort in waves as she felt her shake slightly beneath his touch. "I am sorry that you went through that, my love. I promise that will never happen to us."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes watery with wonder. "How can you be sure?"_

_He smirked. "Because I do love you."_

_She was silent for a minute before smiling. "I love you too." Then she saw something in his eyes change. "What?"_

"_I know you are a careful person, Susan. But we won't make the same mistakes as your parents. If you believe me at all…will you trust me?"_

_It took her a second before she realized what he meant. Deciding to take a chance, she nodded. "I guess every careful girl needs a rebellious side."_

_Laughing, he leaned down and kissed her._

Caspian was brought out of his thoughts as Susan shifted, a shiver going through her body as her eyes opened. "Why did you let me sleep? We have things to do…bills to pay! I can't sleep until everything is finished."

Holding her tightly, knowing her brain was still filled with sleep and illness, he shook his head. "Sleep, my love. You need it. Those things will still be there when you are feeling better."

He knew she must have been feeling worse when she nodded and laid her head back down, a flinch of pain across her face. Leaning down, he kissed her temple, and felt the heat still there. He hoped beyond all things that she would be better in the morning.

… … … … … … … … … …

"What the hell is this, Susan?" Caspian shouted as he held her letter in his hand. "You were just going to leave and not tell me in person? What is going on?"

She stood in front of him glaring at him. "It's about that time, don't you think, Caspian? It's been nearly a year, why would you still want to stay with me? What good am I to you?"

"How can you still think that? After all this time, you still don't believe I'm here to stay?" He asked incredulously.

"Because that's exactly what my father said! He told me how it works, Caspian." She said and felt tears fill her eyes.

Caspian just stood there in shock, his anger suddenly gone. "What are you talking about?"

"My father came to see me a few days ago. He said I was being selfish living here alone, making everyone worry about me and how could I be doing okay on my own? I told him about you and we fought. He said it was only a matter of time…I mean look at my parents. Then you came home and barely said anything, and I knew it was more than a bad day at work. You don't have to lie to me anymore, Caspian." Her tears were falling faster now and she couldn't look at him.

The only thing she heard as she ran down the stairs to the alley was his voice screaming her name. When she finally made it outside, she started to walk away but felt his grip on her shoulder. Before she could pull herself away from him, his arms encircled her body and she felt herself sobbing into his shoulder.

"Susan…" His voice was quiet.

"_This is it." _She thought sadly. "_This is the goodbye I've been waiting for."_

"Susan I love you. I told you once that I would never leave you and I meant it. I promise…I'm not your father, though I would very much like to meet him after this." Tilting her chin up to look at him, he wiped away her still falling tears. "I love you more than you could ever know. When I came home and caught you leaving…it broke my heart because I had a special night planned."

"What?" She asked, shocked at his whole speech.

"Oh screw it, now's a good a time as any." Then he let her go and knelt to the ground. "Susan I love you and I hope that this proves just how much. We are not your parents. We won't ever be your parents. Please marry me. I want you in my life and I want to tell you every day for the rest of our lives just how much you mean to me."

Now she was sobbing again but this time there was a smile on her face. "Yes! Of course I will marry you."

He laughed and stood, picking her swinging her in a circle. "You are the best thing that has ever been mine."

Then they kissed and even fireworks on the 4th of July couldn't shine as bright as their love in that moment.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Susan you look amazing." Lucy said as she hugged her sister. "Caspian won't know what hit him when he sees you!"

Susan chuckled as she looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her white, beaded dress. It was only moments until her wedding and she was glad she was able to take a few moments with her siblings before walking down the aisle to her future.

"Oh, look at the time." Lucy squealed. "We have to go!"

As she and Edmund walked out, Susan grabbed Peter's arm. "Peter…I can't have dad walk me down the aisle. I thought I could ignore everything because it is tradition but…I just can't have that as part of my wedding."

Peter nodded, suddenly serious. "I won't let him, Susan. If you don't want it, you don't have to walk with him."

She smiled. "I was thinking…maybe you could do it."

He froze, then smiled at her. "I would be honored, dear sister."

Minutes later the doors of the church opened and as Susan saw the look that Caspian gave her, she knew that all her fears had disappeared.

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now.  
I can see it now…_


End file.
